young knives
by Lady drwhototoroninjafan III
Summary: a more devolved version of how Zuko met Mai. Maiko oneshot.


Author's note: this story takes place during the flashbacks of Zuko alone. My guess is between Iroh's letter and the throne room, basically the last time he was really innocent and carefree.

Zuko squirmed uncomfortably in his ornate chair while his history tutor droned on and on. He usually liked history (it was one of his better subjects) but his tutor's dry monotone combined with the beautiful day outside and his new dagger, gifted to him by his favorite uncle made him anxious to finish the lesson.

Finally, the old cad excused him. Zuko rushed out, barely remembering to bow and thank his tutor for the "fascinating lecture". Finally he was free from the halls of academia, at least for the day. Most noble children his age were on break for the summer solstice, but because of his high status (he was fourth in line for the throne, after all, or that was at least the reason his father gave whenever he asked or complained), he received lessons all year round.

He turned the corner and slowed his pace. He arrived at the old armory, a place where, strictly speaking, he wasn't allowed to go. His knuckles still remembered what happened the last time he was caught there and what his father did.

He made his way down the long halls to his favorite room, the sword chamber. Long blades glimmered in the sunlight streaming from an open window. He was never quite sure why, but the subject of blades had always intrigued him. He picked up a pair of wickedly curved blades and studied them. He'd been trying for months to figure out just how to use them, but he couldn't really ask anyone. Swords and weapons were for people who (unlike him) were not gifted by Agni with bending or were so untalented they needed an extra source of protection to supplement their poor bending. Zuko had received this lecture from nearly everyone whenever he brought the subject up. Only his uncle Iroh seemed to care about it. He'd arranged for one of his old army friends to teach him whenever Zuko visited his house.

The door behind him squeaked open, and he was parted from his thoughts. Expecting the worst, he braced himself for the beating as he turned, but was surprised to see just who it was. A girl about a year younger than him stood in a worn play outfit she was in danger of outgrowing. _One of azula's friends_ he guessed. Her wet hair meant she was probably the one he knocked in the fountain. In one hand she held an ivory handled knife while the other one still clutched the doorknob.

"Ummm, hello. You're one of Azula's friends right? Are you lost?" Zuko cursed himself as the words left his moth. What was he doing! This was one of _azula's_ friends! No doubt she'd go blab it all to her and the _he'd_ be punished when Azula told on him. But strangely, it seemed also like she was afraid of him. He eyes fell to the floor, her face hidden by her long straight bangs. He reached out and grabbed her hand, making her release the doorknob in the process.

"Hey, are you alright? I'm not gonna hurt ya." Then, noticing the dagger she still clutched like her life depended on it, he added," do you like knives too?"

She nodded, and slowly brought her eyes up to meet his. She still looked scared out of her wits, but there was also a bit of curiosity added this time.

"Great! My name's Zuko by the way."

The shy girl smiled. Her fear was finally banished from her face. Then, in a low (for a girl at least) almost monotone, she replied

"Hi Zuko. I'm Mai."

End

D'awwwwwwwwww! Cute fluffy for everyone! Is it just me, or does Maiko not get as many fluff stories as other ships? Still, they remain my OTP, at least for avatar.

I've always pictured Zuko and Mai bounding over their mutual love of weaponry. It's such a lost opportunity that they never did so in the show.

The idea for this story (like most great ideas) popped into my head at 11:30 at night and was nearly lost in a dream involving my sisters, a ski lodge, and a giant cup of coffee (analyze that, Freud!).

So please comment and fav. I'm toying with the idea of doing another young!maiko story.


End file.
